Windows
by Palliative
Summary: Some times windows are a way to our hearts. I suck at summery, but the story is not too bad. M for safety.


Do you believe in that some times windows are a way to our hearts?

Well, this story is kinda short, but it doesn't matter!

SASUNARU! YAAAY!

* * *

The window of Sasuke's bedroom was right in front of another bedroom's window. In the other house, a blond boy lived. In Sasuke's eyes, he was an angel. The blond was so beautiful. The first time Sasuke saw him, he fell in love with the boy.

But he couldn't just go to his house and confess his love.

Sometimes he would see the blond coming into his room with another guy, while making out with him. They would have sex, of course. That was when Sasuke would get crazy, and jealous.

And sometimes, he would see the blond sitting on his bed, and cry. That was when Sasuke would put his head near the on the window, and sigh. Why the blond was crying? Who'd dared to make him cry? How could people make this angel cry?

Sasuke learned that the blond would always wake up at 10:30. And well, Sasuke was always in front of his window at that time. Honestly, he couldn't resist himself from ogling the blond when he was waking up, half naked. And sometimes completely naked, when he was sleeping with someone else.

The blond's skin looked so soft and touchable. Some times Sasuke could see him, swaying his hips. It looked like the boy was listening to music.

That was when Sasuke would totally loose his control.

But he still couldn't go and talk to the blond. For God's sake! He didn't even know the boy's _name_!

When the blond would cry, he just wished he could go and comfort him, wipe his tears away.

But he wouldn't do it.

He was scared. What if the blond was in love with some one else? Sasuke was scared. He couldn't let himself go to the blond, and come back heartbroken.

One day, when the blond was changing, he accidently saw Sasuke while he was busy with ogling him. Suddenly Sasuke came to himself, and tried to hide. But he couldn't.

Those blue eyes were stopping the world around Sasuke. God…

They were so blue! Sasuke hadn't seen any thing like them before.

That was when the blond smiled.

Oh, God! He was more beautiful when he smiled.

This was their firs and last 'meeting'.

One day Sasuke came home and directly to his room, to see the blond. He wasn't there.

The room was empty. Every thing was gone.

Sasuke saw a man talking to another man next to a truck. He ran to them and asked if they knew were is the blond.

One of the men said: "Ah, that stripper? He was such a bitch…"

Sasuke wanted to break the man's bones. But right now, he needed to know where the blond is. The other man said: "Hey, don't look after him. He's gone."

The first man said: "He said he's going to Australia. No one can find him."

Sasuke froze. The blond was…gone?

The second man said: "Hey! Don't look for him. He's a stripper. He would give you nothing, but sex. He's just a bitch. Don't fall for him."

Sasuke slowly went back to his room, sat on his bed, and stared at the window in front of him.

He'd just fell for a stripper.

What a cheap love.

* * *

It was so sad T-T, and silly...BUT I LOVED TO MAKE NARUTO A STRIPPER!

Naruto: "What did you just say?!"

Me: "N-nothing?"

Sasuke(snickering): "She said that she enjoyed making you a stripper...but, dobe. I some how enjoyed it too..."

Naruto: "SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "Teme!"

Sasuke: "Dobe."

Naruto: "Hehe! Is that all you can say"

Sasuke "Stripper..."

Naruto "TEME!"

Sasuke: "Now, that's all _you_ can say."

Me: "For God's sake! STOP! Both of you!"

Naruto: "But he started!"

Sasuke: "You're such a kid."

Naruto: "I'm not a kid!Teme!"

Me: "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

....

Thanks God!

Anyway...Rev-

"AAAAAAhh!"

What the?-

"Ohhhh! Harder Sasukeeee!"

....

"Faster! AAAAHHHH! Oh, Godd!"

ME: "Guys! Please take this some where else, I'm talking!"

Sasuke: "hahhh, shut it, bastard."

ME: "What?! You're fucking him right in front of my straight eyes!"

Itachi(to me): "Do you have any idea what's the meaning of straight?"

Me: "Ofcourse...."

Itachi: "It means that you should NOT write those lemony stories about MY brother."

Me: "Goodfor him, he's always on top-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Itachi: "..."

Me: "That was your brother's handywork."

Itachi: "Can I join them?...."

ME: "..."

While Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi are having a treesome, let me say REVIEW PLEASE!

Go away before they come back!


End file.
